Como el latido del primer amor
by PukitChan
Summary: A menudo dicen que el primer amor es el más efímero. Percy cree que el de su hija Molly es eterno. / Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_Harry Potter, su universo, vida, existencia, personajes y cosas varias, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y, por supuesto, a los que invirtieron y compraron sus derechos. Yo sólo soy una loquilla que escribe por gusto de ellos._

_**Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

**A mi me tocó: **

_**Personaje: **__Molly Weasley II_

_**Rated: **__K_.

_**Género: **__Romance._

* * *

**Como el latido del primer amor**

Por:

PukitChan

―¿Molly…?

Aquella voz, la que la había acompañado durante tantos años en su vida, fue la única que la hizo reaccionar. Ella levantó su rostro y sus ojos azules, húmedos, que se negaban a derramar las lágrimas que acumulaban, parecieron perder toda su fuerza. Su labio inferior vibró y tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma mientras temblaba. No veía nada. Quizá se debía a que en alguna parte del suelo se encontraban sus gafas perdidas, o tal vez a esas lágrimas que nublaban su vista. Porque no entendía cómo había terminado en ese punto y la razón por la que tuvieron aquella discusión.

―Merlín, Molly estás empapada.

¿Lo estaba? No se encontraba segura de ello. Sólo recordaba haber gritado, reclamado y decirle lo diferentes que eran. También se acordaba de haber arrojado un patronus para mandar un mensaje de ayuda al hombre que ahora la arropaba entre sus brazos, resguardándola de la lluvia bajo aquel paraguas negro. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del hombre que acariciaba su largo y rizado cabello pelirrojo.

―Me asusté mucho cuando recibí tu mensaje, incluso pensé en buscar a Lucy ―susurró, en un intento por tranquilizarla―. Me dije: ¿La orgullosa de Molly Weasley pidiéndome ayuda? Algo debe estar muy mal.

Sin embargo, ella no respondió. Se limitó a abrazarlo más fuerte, temblando. Deseando poder arreglar la última media hora de su vida o más sencillamente que ésta no hubiera existido. Pero sí ocurrió. Y ahora pagaría las consecuencias de ello.

―Me odia, Ian ―exclamó, alzando su rostro. Ian miró sorprendido cómo los ojos de Molly comenzaban a derramar las lágrimas que no podía soportar más. Sólo la había visto llorar tres veces durante los años que llevaba de conocerla y por fin entendió que, cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado, la hirió profundamente. ―Mi padre me odia.

―Molly, estamos hablando de Percy, no de mi padre. Es imposible que él te odie.

―¡Sí lo hace! ¡Siempre lo ha hecho! ―replicó, necia―. ¡Lo hace porque no soy como él!

Ian la miró. En realidad no creía que así fuera, pero sabía por experiencia que contradecir a una Molly irritada y confundida era estar dispuesto a escuchar un muy largo discurso lleno de argumentos ilógicos sólo para apoyar su punto. Y no quería hacer eso, al menos no bajo la lluvia.

―¿Quieres ir a casa? ―preguntó con calma. Para su sorpresa, ella asintió en silencio. Ian miró alrededor, agachándose para recoger las gafas dañadas de la mujer. Era posible que tal vez en ese momento Molly las odiara, pero sabía perfectamente que también eran parte importante de su vida, porque le recordaban precisamente a Percy.

―Vamos ―farfulló ella. Molly tomó la mano de Ian y sonrió con suavidad antes de desaparecer de ahí, agradeciendo mentalmente que él fuera el hombre con el que había decidido pasar toda su vida. Porque sin su presencia, Molly probablemente se derrumbaría. Afortunadamente, eso no es lo que le ocurriría esa noche. Porque Ian estaba a su lado, como siempre.

Y fue precisamente aquella impresionante certeza la que la logró tranquilizar. Cuando llegaron a su hogar, la mujer arrastró en silencio sus pies sin importante el suelo que mojaba a cada paso que daba. Tampoco le interesó demasiado el haber empapado el sofá negro en el que se dejó caer, mismo que había estado en la familia de Ian desde hacía un siglo. Callada, miró a Ian encender la chimenea que se encontraba justo frente a ella. El calor que desprendía provocó que Molly temblase, percatándose por primera vez de lo mojada que estaba, haciéndose consciente de que si no se bañaba en ese preciso instante, probablemente terminaría resfriada.

―Si alguno de nuestros compañeros del colegio te viera en este instante, creería que alguien secuestró a la verdadera Molly y a cambió dejó una mala imitación.

La pelirroja elevó su rostro, prestándole atención a la fotografía que reposaba encima de la chimenea. En ella se veía acompañada por todos sus amigos el día de la graduación de Hogwarts. Aunque en la fotografía no se distinguía el tono de las corbatas, por inercia su imaginación las iluminaba de verde y plata, colores característicos de la casa Slytherin. Sonrió con ironía al recordar los rostros sorprendidos de sus primos que presenciaron la ceremonia de selección, durante la cual ella fue la primera Weasley de su generación en ser seleccionada por la casa de las serpientes.

―Mi padre siempre pensó que fui una intrusa. Aún hoy lo piensa ―murmuró al fin, con la voz ronca. En algún momento, Ian había tomado unas toallas y, sentándose en el brazo del sofá, colocó la primera en los hombros de Molly, mientras que la segunda y más pequeña cubrió el cabello de la mujer, ayudándola a secarse. Aquella lluvia evocó en él recuerdos que le hicieron sonreír.

―¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? ―preguntó Ian. Molly elevó su barbilla y esbozó una tímida sonrisa que no solía alojarse con frecuencia en esos labios.

―Por supuesto. Estábamos escapando, fingiendo que a los diez y once años éramos lo suficientemente mayores para enfrentar el mundo solos ―recordó con melancolía.

―¿Estábamos? ―cuestionó él, levantando una ceja―. Tú chocaste conmigo y me seguiste sólo porque sí.

―Así no fue y lo sabes ―musitó ella, inclinándose para dejar caer su frente en el pecho de su pareja. Él, de inmediato, la rodeó con sus brazos y aguardó. Porque sabía que Molly, tan necia como era, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para comprender y asumir sus responsabilidades. Sólo eso. Tiempo.

* * *

**~•~**

Molly podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de sus pisadas al correr. Sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas arreboladas no hacían más que completar el cuadro que, indirectamente, ella se había dedicado a ofrecer. Su mano derecha sujetaba sus gafas, impidiendo que éstas cayeran al suelo porque no deseaba que se rompieran otra vez. Y aunque su tía Hermione era increíblemente buena para solucionar ese tipo de percances, no quería depender de ella mucho tiempo más. A fin de cuentas, ya tenía diez años. ¡Pronto iría a Hogwarts! No necesitaría nada, porque ella podría hacerlo todo sola. Mucho menos necesitaría de su padre, quien siempre la empujaba a comportarse como era debido y la regañaba porque no había cuidado debidamente a Lucy. ¡Como si su hermana necesitara más protección! Siempre tenía a sus padres pendientes de ella, porque según las palabras de Audrey, era la más pequeña y requería más atención.

Por eso Molly estaba corriendo. Hacía unos momentos, su papá había recibido una lechuza de parte de su madre, Audrey, asegurándole que Lucy había hecho magia accidental. Y Percy, lejos de enojarse como se supone que debía hacerlo, la había mirado sonriente, preguntándole si no estaba orgullosa de su hermana menor. ¡Por supuesto que no lo estaba! Siempre le decían: «_Molly, ten cuidado; Molly, no intentes cambiar el gato de color; Molly, ordena tu habitación_» pero cuando Lucy hacía algo malo, siempre la felicitaban. Eso la hizo enfadarse con su padre así que, cuando él se giró para seguir leyendo el pergamino, ella salió corriendo de la oficina en la que estaban.

Al inicio, corrió sin rumbo, simplemente dejándose guiar por las personas que caminaban tan sumergidos en sus propios asuntos, que no notaron la pequeña niña pelirroja que seguía los senderos aburridos del Ministerio. Molly hubiera querido seguir corriendo si no fuera sido porque la misma multitud la arrastró hacia uno de los ascensores que finalmente la liberaron en algún piso del Ministerio que ella jamás había visitado.

Nerviosa, Molly miró a su alrededor, quizá con la esperaba de ver a alguien conocido. Sabía que el tío Harry trabajaba también ahí y, con un poco de suerte, podría refugiarse con él sin que su padre la descubriera. Animada por ese pensamiento, Molly miró la intimidante oscuridad del único pasillo que parecía poder guiarla hacia un lado.

Entonces caminó. Y no pudo evitar un suave chillido que emergió de ella cuando, sin darse cuenta por estar mirando a todos lados menos hacia el frente, su cuerpo chocó contra otro. El impacto, que fue más fuerte de lo que se podría esperar, desequilibró a Molly hasta hacerla caer, justo como sus gafas que se rompieron nada más al impactar el suelo. Ella apretó sus labios con fuerza, repitiéndose que no lloraría, no tenía por qué hacerlo. ¡Sólo se había caído! ¡No había sido tan doloroso! ¿Verdad que no?

―¡Eso dolió! ―gritó una voz que Molly no reconoció. Estaba tan ocupada mitigando su propio dolor, que no recordó que había chocado con alguien hasta que escuchó esa queja. Abrió los ojos, pero la oscuridad y su propia visión borrosa sólo le permitieron distinguir una figura apenas un poco más grande que ella. Seguramente también era un niño. Asustada, intentó buscar a tientas sus lentes para salir corriendo de ahí. No obstante, unos segundos después, la voz se dejó oír otra vez: ―Oye, niña… ¿e-estás bien?

Acostumbrada a escuchar preguntas similares, mientras Molly seguía buscando sus gafas, murmuró enojada:

―¡No soy una niña!

El niño pareció encontrar graciosa la oración pues empezó a reírse sin consideración alguna, logrando que las mejillas de Molly se ruborizaran fuertemente y sus ojos se llenaran de unas lágrimas no derramadas. Ella agachó su cabeza y siguió tanteando el suelo.

―¿Eres niño, entonces? ―preguntó el chiquillo.

―Tonto ―murmuró ella. Su voz, que parecía un triste suspiro, hizo que el niño se percatara de sus movimientos. Entonces, él encontró con la mirada lo que ella buscaba con las manos: las gafas. El chico se rascó la mejilla y se arrodilló para alcanzar las gafas y hablar.

―Eh… ¿buscas esto? ―preguntó con voz avergonzada y asustada. Había hecho llorar a otros niños, pero nunca antes a una niña, aunque ella en particular no estaba haciendo eso. Más bien, al contrario, quería parecer evitar llorar a toda costa. ―Tus… gafas ―completó él, al verla detenerse y vacilar, dirigiendo esos enormes ojos a sus manos. El niño le acercó las gafas a las palmas de Molly, quien arrugó su nariz cuando, al colocárselas, descubrió que estaban rotas. Pero aún con el cristal ligeramente estrellado, finalmente pudo ver al niño que estaba frente a ella y que se había burlado de sus acciones.

―Gracias ―dijo Molly demasiado apresurada mientras pasaba su brazo por su rostro, tratando de limpiarse las los ojos.

―¡No, no llores niña! ―exclamó asustado.

―¡No soy una niña! ¡Mis papás me pusieron Molly como la abuela! ¡Así me dicen todos! ¡Molly! ―chilló, más molesta que triste.

―¡Molly, de acuerdo, eres Molly! ―dijo el chico rápidamente, agitando sus manos y sin saber qué hacer, de modo que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: ―Yo… ¡Yo soy Ian!

Con un ligero hipo, Molly se animó a mirar con atención al chiquillo. Ian la miraba como si realmente estuviera preocupado y, por alguna razón, eso la hizo la reír, sobre todo cuando la expresión del niño cambió por una que claramente decía que no entendía para nada a Molly. Ella se puso de pie limpiándose el rostro y sacudiéndose las rodillas raspadas, en un intento de imitar al niño que ahora se rascaba el brazo.

―Lo de tus gafas… oye… ehm… lo siento… estaba corriendo y volteé y no te vi cuando choqué y…

―No… importa ―bufó la pelirroja, sorbiendo su nariz―. Yo también… este… pues…

―¿Te perdiste? ―preguntó el niño en un tono ligeramente burlón y superior que claramente indicaba que él no estaba perdido. Las orejas de Molly enrojecieron, así que se dio la vuelta, caminando por el pasillo que había estado siguiendo. Seguramente su mamá la regañaría por ser mostrarse tan maleducada y papá murmuraría algo sobre lo imprudente que había sido al escapar de esa manera pero Molly decidió que prefería un regaño de sus padres a una burlona risa de ese niño otra vez.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de echarse a correr, escuchó un lejano sonido. Era muy similar a cuando el tío George hacía explotar algo durante varias veces consecutivas. _Bum, bum, bum._ Y el ruido aumentaba rápidamente y hasta parecía acercarse al lugar donde estaba ella. Se sintió aterrada, porque por primera vez se preguntó qué era lo que ella haría si sucedía algo. No sabía controlar su magia y no tenía varita. ¿Y si no volvía a ver a papá, a mamá y a Lucy? En ese instante, Molly estaba segura de que incluso extrañaría hasta a su hermanita.

―¡Corre!

No supo por qué, pero obedeció a esa orden. Como si hubiera sido el disparo principal que marcaba el inicio de una larga competencia, Molly comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo cómo sus gafas golpeaban el puente de su pequeña nariz y mirando su cabello estorbarle una y otra vez. Repentinamente sus piernas comenzaron a cansarse y sus rodillas lastimadas parecieron suplicar una pausa, pero ella no cedió a esos impulsos y continuó corriendo. Entonces, una mano mojada atrapó la suya y la jaló. Y Molly se vio arrastrada por Ian, el niño que se había reído de ella. Sostenía su mano con tanta fuerza que ella terminó sonrojada. Y aunque no veía demasiado bien y seguía corriendo, girando por las esquinas y avanzando en una zona que seguramente más adelante no reconocería, ella miró la cara llena de concentración de Ian. Nunca antes, además de sus padres y familiares, la había sujetado de esa manera.

Se detuvieron detrás de un grueso muro que cubría a la perfección a ambos niños. Estaban agitados y sonrojados, e intentaron recuperar el aliento. Ian la había soltado y estaba acariciándose el estómago, seguramente le debía doler o algo similar. Molly se acercó curiosa sin saber por qué Ian la había arrastrado a ese lugar y por qué había tomado su mano. El niño finalmente la miró y pareció entender las dudas en la mente de Molly pues comenzó a titubear, claramente nervioso.

―E-estoy escondiéndome ―confesó, rascándose las uñas.

―¿De quién? ―preguntó Molly, sorprendida de que realmente le estuviera diciendo eso.

―De mi papá ―dijo, arrugando la nariz―. ¡Me aburre que me traiga aquí! ―Se justificó rápidamente, golpeando berrinchudamente el suelo con su pie―. ¡Pero no para de decir que es necesario que me involucre más en la familia y no sé qué! ¡Yo de grande quiero ser Rompedor de Maldiciones!

Molly seguía impresionada. A ella sí le gustaba visitar el Ministerio junto con su papá. Le gustaba que Percy la considerara lo suficientemente grande para mostrarle cómo era su trabajo. Inclusive quería ser como él cuando saliera de Hogwarts.

―¿Escuchaste los ruidos? ―continuó Ian, esperando a que Molly asintiera. Cuando ella lo hizo, el chico tomó aire y continuó―: No es la primera vez que me escapo, así que papá suele utilizar ese hechizo para buscarme. ¡Teníamos que escondernos porque el hechizo atrapa a todos los niños que se han escapado y están caminando por aquí!

Molly entendió pero no pudo decir nada, principalmente porque estaba pensado en lo que Ian le había dicho. Audrey alguna vez le había relatado un cuento clásico, como lo había llamado su mamá, donde la princesa era rescatada por un chico y se habían besado en sus bocas. Aquello hizo sonrojar fuertemente a Molly. ¡Ella no besaría a nadie y tampoco necesitaba que alguien la rescatara! Pero… lo que Ian acababa de hacer, de jalarla para que ese hechizo no se la llevara, ¿no había sido un poco como rescatarla?

―¿Molly? ―preguntó el niño al darse cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo caras muy raras. ―¿Qué…?

La pregunta no llegó a completarse. Repentinamente un viento que había salido de la nada empezó girar alrededor de los niños. Era un viento bastante fuerte que obligó a ambos a cerrar los ojos, pero de ninguna manera parecía querer lastimarlos. Aun así Molly, que nunca antes había presenciado algo así, gritó asustada y estuvo a punto de llorar si no hubiera sido porque sintió que unos pequeños brazos la rodeaban con fuerza y la sujetaban. Molly cerró los ojos y se tranquilizó a pesar de que el temor todavía seguía presente. Pero de alguna manera sabía que no tenía por qué gritar ni llorar.

Enseguida el viento los envolvió cómo si fuera una burbuja enorme y empezó a trasladarlos hacia algún lugar a una velocidad en extremo rápida, tanta, que Molly ni siquiera se alejó de Ian por miedo a marearse. Para su fortuna, pocos minutos después el viento había cesado y a cambio había regresado la luz. Temerosa, Molly abrió los ojos sólo cuando no hubo nada más a su alrededor que silencio. Descubrió que estaba nuevamente en uno de los pasillos conocidos e iluminados del Ministerio, donde la gente había dejado de transitar para formar un pequeño grupo que miraba curioso lo que acontecía en ese lugar. Entonces miró al frente y primero vio a su padre. Percy, de pie y claramente enfadado, la miraba con el rostro extremadamente ruborizado. Molly se percató que aún seguía sujetada a Ian aunque él ya no la abrazaba y se soltó rápidamente, bajando la mirada totalmente avergonzada. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento escucharía el grito de su padre enfrente de todas esas personas.

―¡Ian Flint!

Sin embargo el grito que escuchó no fue el de su padre pronunciando su nombre. Rápidamente ella alzo la vista y giró para ver cómo Ian caminaba empequeñecido hacia un hombre alto, musculoso y de cabello oscuro vestido completamente de negro. Molly supuso correctamente que ese hombre era el padre de Ian pues lo miraba de manera similar a la que Percy observaba a ella.

―Te lo dije, Ian. ¡Te dije que no quería que se volviera a repetir esto! ¡Estarás castigado durante todo el verano de aquí hasta que en septiembre vayas a Hogwarts! ¡Tienes prohibido el Quidditch desde ahora!

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…!

―¡Sin replicas, Ian!

El hombre no gritaba, pero su tono de voz era firme y bastante duro. Se notaba que era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a ordenar. Mientras hablaba, Molly miró unos feos dientes y se alegró que Ian no tuviera una dentadura como ésa. De hecho, mirándolo con atención, la única cosa que parecían compartir padre e hijo era el apellido. Y quizá el color de ojos.

―Molly, ven aquí.

Mientras el regaño a Ian continuaba, la niña escuchó cómo su padre la llamaba. Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz tranquila de su padre, pero no duró demasiado esa sensación cuando Percy la miró con una expresión cansada y decepcionada. Su padre nunca la había mirado así y aquello la hizo sentir terriblemente mal.

―¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? ―preguntó Percy con más seriedad de la que estaba acostumbrado a mostrar.

―Lo… lo siento, papá, yo no quería… ¡Lo siento! ―exclamó de inmediato Molly, intentando cubrirse el rostro, bastante apenada por su comportamiento. Por haber tenido celos de su hermanita. ―¡Perdón, papá!

Percy suspiró y dio una palmadita en el hombro de Molly, fijándose en sus rodillas lastimadas. Miró los enormes y tristes ojos azules de su hija, perdidos tras esas gafas estrelladas.

―Vamos a casa. A tu madre le dará un ataque cuando te vea llegar en estas condiciones.

Claramente incómodo, Percy se las ingenió para ignorar la mirada de los curiosos mientras sujetaba la mano de Molly, quien no replicó en absoluto. Caminó directamente hacia donde estaban Ian y su padre, y la niña observó cómo Percy torcía su gesto mientras le ofrecía su mano libre al hombre que parecía conocer y cómo éste aceptaba el firme y corto apretón de manos.

―Gracias por la ayuda, Flint. No habría podido encontrar a Molly tan rápidamente si no hubiese sido por tu hechizo. ―Pausó, luego: ―Molly, agradece ―ordenó Percy. La niña apretó sus labios y levantó la vista hacia el rostro de aquel desconocido e intimidante hombre.

―Gracias, señor ―musitó.

Marcus Flint se encogió de hombros y pareció restarle importancia al asunto, aunque la expresión arrogante y enfadada no logró borrarse de su rostro.

―De cualquier manera tenía que encontrar a Ian. ―Y al pronunciar estas palabras miró la cabeza de su hijo como si de esa forma pudiera amarrarle una correa invisible para que no volviera a escapar de su lado. El niño bufó de tal manera que sólo Molly lo escuchó y ella se esforzó para reprimir una pequeña risa que no mejoraría en absoluto la situación pero que le ganó una mirada por parte de Ian, la cual reflejó lo mucho que se había divertido en el fondo, aún cuando ambos salieran castigados. Entonces Molly, sin articular palabra, formó en sus labios la palabra _«Gracias»_ y obtuvo una respuesta que más tarde aseguraba que decía: _«Estemos juntos de nuevo»._

Sólo sería hasta mucho tiempo después cuando Molly comprendería cuán ciertas terminarían siendo aquellas palabras.

* * *

~•~

Muchos años después, Molly aún podía recordar con extrema facilidad su primera noche en Hogwarts. Recordaba la cara llena de terror de quienes serían sus compañeros y también cómo miraban asombrados e intimidados el Gran Comedor y al Sombrero Seleccionador, que esa vez también entonó con una peculiar alegría la canción de bienvenida que ella nunca podría olvidar. No supo por qué, mientras el Sombrero recitaba las conocidas cualidades de cada casa, a ella se le ocurrió pensar en Ian Flint.

Desde aquella vez en el Ministerio cuando por casualidad sus vidas habían coincidido, no había vuelto a verlo, lo cual fue tan triste para ella que incluso su madre se había dado cuenta. Claro que ya había pasado más de un año desde entonces y quizá debería ser el momento de empezar a olvidar su infancia porque, después de todo, ya se encontraba en Hogwarts. Y ahí, seguramente triunfaría y les demostraría a todos que ella podía ser lo que se proponía, sin necesitar la ayuda de nadie.

―Weasley, Molly.

El escuchar su apellido siendo pronunciado por el profesor Neville Longbottom fue una experiencia abrumadora. Sin embargo, lo que Molly más recordaba era cómo, cuando se sentó en aquel banco y el sombrero cayó sobre su cabeza, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a Ian Flint sentado en la mesa de Slytherin y mirándola fijamente.

Por supuesto, aquello sólo había sido el inicio de su largo viaje en Hogwarts. Cuando el Sombrero había gritado «_¡Slytherin!»,_ Molly creyó que a su alrededor sólo hubo silencio, más al instante esta sensación fue destruida por varios «_¡Eso es, Molly!»_ de parte de Teddy, seguidos de ese aplauso cortés que acompañaba a cada nuevo alumno a manera de bienvenida. No sería hasta que tomó asiento en la mesa que sus ojos se desviarían hacia Ian, quien en ese momento simplemente sonreiría con una complicidad que los acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

* * *

~•~

Frustrada, miró a su alrededor. No podía creer que habían llegado a los gritos por un anuncio que, se suponía, debía ser lleno de felicidad. Audrey Weasley se agachó lentamente hacia el suelo, levantando las gafas que Percy, en un ataque de enfado, había tirado al suelo. Afortunadamente no se habían roto aunque en realidad eso no tuviera importancia alguna en ese momento.

―Percy… ―llamó ella, levantando la vista para encontrar a su marido con la cabeza agachada, respirando dificultosamente y con ambas manos recargadas en la chimenea, en un intento por sostenerse y mantenerse de pie.

―Molly no va a perdonarme esta vez… ―musitó él―. Audrey, no lo va a hacer.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba, dirigiéndose hacia su marido. Su hija mayor, la siempre necia Molly, en realidad se parecía mucho a Percy, y no sólo físicamente. Ambos tenían el mismo temperamento, lo cual hacía que chocaran constantemente. A menudo, Percy le hacía la pregunta de cómo lograba controlar a su hija y Audrey, con una sonrisa misteriosa, aseguraba que en realidad no era muy difícil si se tenía la práctica adecuada.

―Está muy enojada ―aceptó Audrey, colocándole a Percy sus gafas―. Pero te perdonará porque te quiere y sabe que la quieres.

―No debí haber reaccionado así ―se lamentó Percy.

―Cierto, otros padres simplemente se desmayan cuando sus hijas anuncian que se casaran. Los más positivos las felicitan.

Percy giró su rostro para ver la amplia sonrisa de su esposa y sus ojos oscuros, brillando por la diversión que, sin duda, esa plática le estaba ocasionado.

―Estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad, Audrey? Te estás riendo de mi sufrimiento.

―Totalmente ―aseveró, levantando ambas cejas y extendiendo su sonrisa. Luego, al mirar la expresión triste de su esposo, ella lo miró con compasión―. Percy, Ian es un buen chico. Debes dejar de juzgarlos por sus padres. Además, ¿no fue el papá de Ian quien alguna vez te ayudó a encontrar a Molly cuando aquella vez se perdió?

―Sólo fue porque su hijo estaba perdido ―murmuró Percy, cerrando los ojos―. No estoy en contra de su matrimonio, Audrey. ¡No es eso!

―Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? ―preguntó, tratando de comprender. Él inspiró hondamente.

―Sólo… quería algo más para ella, ¿sabes? No algo mejor, porque sé que es él a quien Molly ha elegido... es que… quería más para ella. No que se casara con su primer y único novio…

―Ginny se casó con Harry ―dijo Audrey, repentinamente. Percy abrió los ojos y la miró sin comprenderla. Ella rodó los suyos por tener que convencer de lo obvio a un hombre tan inteligente como su marido.

―¿Qué?

―¿No me contaste alguna vez que Harry fue el primer amor de Ginny? Y mira a tu hermana ahora, es muy feliz y sus chicos son maravillosos.

―No entiendo la comparación ―gruñó Percy. Audrey sonrió.

―Sí lo entiendes ―dijo ella, abrazando cariñosamente la espalda de su esposo―. Percy, ¿qué padres no esperan lo mejor para sus hijos? Estoy segura de que Molly lo ha encontrado. Y es muy feliz. ¡Incluso hasta Lucy lo aprueba!

Percy sonrió un poco y devolvió el abrazo a su esposa. Entonces comprendió que por su hija, aceptaría cualquier cosa.

* * *

~•~

―Lo amo, papá ―murmuró Molly, mirando su taza. Su piel sonrojada pareció acentuar las pequeñas pecas que adornaban su rostro y la tímida sonrisa descolocó un poco a Percy, porque no estaba acostumbrado a que su siempre fuerte hija mostrase esa faceta tan… dulce.

―Lo sé, Molly. Discúlpame por no haber reaccionado como hubieras querido. Estoy feliz porque encontraste a alguien a quien ames y que te ama. Porque la convivencia familiar es…

―Papá ―interrumpió Molly, sonriendo, evitando uno de sus muy largos discursos a los que Percy era tan afecto―. No te preocupes, yo… tampoco debí haber reaccionado de esa manera. Estoy orgullosa de ser tu hija. Sé que puede parecerte imprudente pero con él… estoy bien.

Y entonces, él sonrió.

* * *

~•~

Si Molly Flint contara su historia, quizá diría que era parecida a cualquiera de muchas otras historias:

Un día una niña conoció a un niño que se sentía tan enojado como ella con sus padres. El niño nunca cumplió las expectativas de ellos. La niña se esforzó en cumplir la de los suyos. Él le enseñó a ella a seguir sus propios sueños. Ella le enseñó a él a querer a sus padres pese a todas las cosas. Ella y él nunca fueron del total agrado de los padres del otro. Así es como era su historia, como cualquier otra.

El niño se llamaba Ian. La niña se llama Molly.

La chica y el chico no solían coincidir y peleaban tan a menudo, que de inmediato los demás pronosticaron acertadamente su matrimonio.

Ella fue la primera en quebrar las tradiciones de su familia. Él mandó a freír mandrágoras a las de la suya.

Su primer beso fue por accidente, cuando una quaffle mal dirigida casi golpea directamente la cabeza de Molly. De eso quedó un chichón enorme en la cabeza de Ian y un sonrojo intenso de parte de Molly.

Cerca de su quinto año, ella por fin entendió que estaba enamorada.

Al final de su sexto año, cuando Molly le sonrió a un idiota apellidado Pucey, él entendió que Pucey debería ser castigado.

A él nunca le gustaron las gafas de Molly. A ella nunca le gustaron los intentos de bigote de Ian. Pero, al mismo tiempo, era lo que adoraban el uno del otro.

Ella tenía una hermana risueña que disfrutaba fastidiándola. Pero la noche en la que por primera vez Ian hizo llorar a Molly, Lucy ingresó a Slytherin y permitió que su hermana llorara en sus brazos hasta las tres de la madrugada. Al día siguiente Ian mostró su ropa interior al todo el Gran Comedor y nunca pudo comprobarse que Lucy fuera la causante de aquel vergonzoso episodio. Desde ese día, Lucy e Ian aprendieron a llevarse bien y la disculpa que él le ofreció él a Molly fue lo suficientemente humillante para que todo el clan lo perdonarse.

Su segundo beso fue en la torre de Astronomía. Su relación inició en Navidad.

Ella no terminó en el Ministerio, como tanto pregonaba que lo haría. Él terminó justamente ahí, como tanto afirmaba que nunca lo haría.

Ante el altar, ella fue entregada por su padre. Él prometió cuidarla. Y las madres de ambos lloraron.

Ellos se casaron en una boda que fue tranquila y elegante hasta que los primos de Molly decidieron que era muy recatada. Ian les agradeció siempre por eso.

Ella, al esperar un bebé, estaba nerviosa, él estaba entusiasmado. Molly quería a un niño. Ian anhelaba una niña. Al final, descubrieron que se trataban de un niño y una niña.

Y si mucho tiempo después de eso a Molly le preguntaran acerca de su vida, ella voltearía a su lado y, pese a que nunca sería una persona cursi, diría que la eternidad siempre sería al lado de su primer amor.

Tal y como Percy alguna vez afirmó a Audrey que sería, desde aquella tarde cuando vio a su niñita de diez años, abrazada a aquel niño de once, que la miraba como si dijera: «_Yo te protegeré_».

Y así es como siempre fue. Eterno. _Como el latido de su primer amor._

* * *

_**Autora al habla:**_

¡Buenas noches! Espero no haberlos cansado de ninguna manera y este relato cumpliera con las exigencias requeridas. Según mi contador de palabras, contando mi nombre que incluí al inicio del relato, esta historia cuenta con el número exacto de 5000 palabras. OMG. Claro, si le quitamos el "Por: PukitChan" son 4998. ¡Justo en el límite! ò.ó

Ahora, en mi pequeño canon mental, siempre deseé que una de las hijas de Percy fuese a slytherin. No sé por qué. Pero disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Espero que este relato les haya dado un pequeño y buen rato. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y muchas más gracias si se animan a dejar un review para este humilde relato!

Mucha suerte a todos los participantes en el reto. ¡Saludos! *3*


End file.
